Majisuka Gakuen
by lucymaryo
Summary: "el resumen esta dentro " no soy muy buena haciendo resúmenes por favor léalo
1. resumen

Gakuen alice no me pertenece ni tampoco MG

Hay un drama de mismo nombre pero lo cambien algunas cosas espero que les guste

esta historia va a tener peleas clasificacion T

Esta historia va tener personajes OC

* * *

Majisuka Gakuen

Capitulo 1:

RESUMEN :

Dos estudiantes transferidas, Mikan Sakura y Hotaru Imai , llegan a la escula de niñas Gakuen Majisuka.

En esta escuela son comunes la violencia y las luchas entre estudiantes llamados (Yankees). Hotaru hizo un alboroto tan pronto como entró en la escuela,

ganando su primera pelea, pero luego fue derrotada fácilmente por otra banda.

Oponiéndose a la actitud audaz, pero débil, de Hotaru , Mikan es una chica realmente fuerte, a pesar de su naturaleza silenciosa y pacífica.

Mikan encuentra a Hotaru cuando la están golpeando por el equipo Hormon. La palabra "_Majisuka_?" ("¿_Es en serio_?"), relacionada con acontecimientos en

su pasado, la hace intervenir, ganando la pelea con mucha facilidad.

Esto es visto por sado la vicepresidenta de rappapa causando un gran alboroto en toda la escuela. La noticia llega hasta el grupo más fuerte, Rappapa (Club

de Instrumentos de Viento), liderado por aoi hyuuga y Sado seguidas de Misaki siendo aun màs fuerte que Maeda , Black la peleadora mas ágil, luna siendo

buena peleadora y Torigoya siendo la mas fuerte

de las 4 reinas son llamadas así por ser muy buenas peleadoras ; por su poder de ver su pasado asiendo así una debilidad del oponente .

Desde ese momento Hotaru reconoce a Mikan que es una buena peleadora decide volverse su aprendiz de mikan para ser muy buena y comienzan a enfrentar

a las Yankees más fuertes, a medida que avanza la historia Mikan crea una tipo amistad con otras chicas, se descubrirán detalles de su pasado, y la razón por

la cual ya no quiere pelear mas.

* * *

Por Favor dejen sus comentario disculpen por faltas ortográficas

Posiblemente podre continuar la historia dentro de una semana


	2. Personajes

Gakuen alice no me pertenece ni tampoco MG

* * *

**Majisuka Gakuen:**

**Personajes:**

**Mikan Sakura / Yukihara :**

Mikan es de estatura alta con buen cuerpo por el entrenamiento y las peleas ; su pelo es hasta los hombros y con su cerquillo a costado y es de color castaño

sus ojos es de color marron ;pero debido a los lentes es de color negro claro Mikan viste el uniforme de Majisuka Gakuen con una falda hasta la rodilla, ella

también lleva gafas. Antes de cada combate, ella se las quite y soltarlos en el suelo. Sólo después de que la lucha ha terminado no se los recoge y se los puso

de nuevo. Ella también lleva dos pulseras en la muñeca, uno rosa y otro azul. Estas pulseras tienen un profundo significado para ella. Se les dio a ella por su

mejor amiga Akari antes de su muerte.

Antes de empezar la historia de Majisuka Gakuen, antes de que murió su amiga Akari, Mikan llevaba el uniforme de su escuela anterior. Esta fue una falda

corta de color gris, una camisa blanca con cuello, una chaqueta azul marino y calcetines hasta la rodilla. Ella también llevaba un par de hightops cordones de

oro, y un collar de cadena de oro con un colgante con forma rectangular. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, y ella no se demostró que llevaba gafas (posiblemente

debido a los retrocesos fueron de sus peleas pasadas).

Mikan su personalidad es calma y tranquila, evitando problemas y peleas lo mejor que pueda mientras asistía a majisuka . Ella ha declarado que ella odia

pelear debido a la muerte de Akari. Debido a esto, ella decide que es mejor estar sin amigos, ya que sólo se lastimen por su culpa. A través de la historia,

Mikan se va a costumbrando poco a poco a tener amigos una vez más. Se demuestra que se preocupa profundamente por sus amigos, y desea

también tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia, Mikan tiene una fuerte reacción cuando alguien pregunta o dice, "_Majisuka?_ " (¿En serio?) O cualquier derivación

de la palabra. A menudo, ella lucha con quien había hablado las palabras.

Mikan ha sido siempre un yankee (delincuente). Se rumoreaba que cuando ella sólo tenia 9 años y era una estudiante de escuela primaria, que derrotó a un

rival seis años mayor que ella. Según otras leyendas urbanas, que ella era un "monstruo", a quien incluso su propio hermano temía. También se dijo por los

estudiantes de mas adelante en la historia que Mikan había derrotado a una escuela yankee exclusivamente masculino que era Gakuen Alice .

Mikan estudio en la High School Yagi Chica donde conoció a su mejor amigo, Akari. Ella solía entrar en peleas con su amigo a su lado. Sin embargo, Akari decidió

dejar de pelear y empezar a estudiar para ser enfermera. Mikan decidió seguir luchando a pesar de la opción alternativa a su mejor amiga la hizo.

Cuando Mikan fue atacado por una gran banda, Akari todavía le ayudó a luchar contra ellos. Después de esto, Minami convenció a su amigo para dejar de

pelear y ser más " en serio". Ella también le dio una pulsera de color rosa con una "M" por Mikan en él. Akari también se había hecho a sí misma una similar, de

color azul con una "A" en él. Estas pulseras estaban destinados a sellar la promesa entre las dos amigas.

Desafortunada mente, otra banda rival enfrentó Akari en un parque de una noche con el fin de desafiar Mikan. Debido a que ella se negó a llamar a Mikan, Akari

fue fuertemente golpeado y más tarde murió en el hospital. Mikan presenció los médicos revisan los signos vitales de Akari en vano. Mikan sintió una profunda

culpa, culpando de la muerte de Akari en el hecho de que ella no había dejado de luchar después de haber hecho la promesa a su amiga. La hermana menor de

Akari , Erina vendría a guardar rencor a Mikan, creyendo que había matado a su hermana.

Después de Akari falleció, Mikan dejo de pelear y ya no quería tener ningún amigo. Ella comenzó a estudiar para ser enfermera, el cumplimiento de los objetivos

que se había marcado Akari por sí también se transfiere de su antigua escuela para Majisuka Gakuen

**Hotaru Imai :**

Hotaru se rumoreaba que era una persona muy difícil de vencer y atemorizan te. La primera vez que entra Majisuka ella airadamente estalla una pelota en sus

puños al presentarse a clase les muestra el dedo medio y aparenta se fuerte en cambio mikan es respetuosa. Ella pensaba en sí misma tan fuerte al principio,

pero después de ser derrotado rápidamente por Rappapa que Mikan ve y la ayuda llevándola a la enfermeria ; y el equipo de hormonas , Hotaru cuenta de

que no es es tan fuerte. Hotaru es una persona muy amable y alegre, a menudo tratando de proteger y animar a Mikan como una verdadera amiga lo haria

. Ella se dirige a si misma como su aprendis de Mikan la llama "Mikan-nee". Hotaru a menudo pasa su tiempo, ya sea con Mikan o Equipo hormonal, a menudo

para obtener información de ellos sobre otros estudiantes dentro de la escuela.

Hotaru viste una larga falda del uniforme de Majisuka Gakuen con una camisa de cuello alto de color rojo debajo. Ella tiene el pelo corto hasta los hombros de

color negro , y ojos violetas distintivas. Hotaru es de estatura alta con buen cuerpo por el entrenamiento y las peleas

* * *

Por Favor dejen sus comentario disculpen por faltas ortográficas

e leido sus comentarios y me preguntaron si va aparecer natsume o ruka ; bueno e planeado hacer otra historia su continuacion de esta historia donde van a

parecer todos juntos


	3. Personajes part 2

Gakuen alice no me pertenece ni tampoco MG

* * *

**Majisuka Gakuen:**

**Personajes:**

**Aoi Hyuuga:**

Aoi es una persona muy divertida y relajada. Ella es muy apasionada de la lucha, pero considera que debe tener una razón para pelear o no tiene

sentido. Además, ella cree que luchando, la gente puede encontrar algo dentro de sí mismos. Aoi es una persona bondadosa y desinteresada; mientras

ayudaba misaki controlar su carácter violento, y torigoya guardar bajo llave su "verdadero yo"; para que dejen de hacer daño a otros y a sí mismos. Cuando

Aoi vio que mikan fue reservada y rara vez sonreía, ella hizo todo lo posible para hacerse amigo de ella. en varias ocasiones le repite muchas veces a Mikan

que tiene la misma actitud que su hermano Natsume ( frío ;reservado; que no tiene amigos y que no habla mucho) que por eso quiere ser su amiga para que le

ayude a cambiar su actitud .

Aoi tiene longitud media pelo negro , justo debajo de la altura de los hombros.y sus ojos de color rojo ; en la escuela ella lleva el típico uniforme Majisuka

Gakuen con una falda larga. Cadenas de plata se recortan a la parte izquierda de su falda, de uno de los cuales es que colgaba el símbolo Rappapa, una nota

musical. Ella también lleva un collar con un pequeño colgante de forma cuadrada. Durante su hospitalizacion ella usa ropa informal, principalmente pantalones

de sudadera y una camiseta. Sobre ella se viste chaquetas voluminosas adornadas con letras, parches y otros diseños.

tambien es la presidenta de grupo rappapa y que es una muy buena luchadora

En un punto desconocido en el tiempo hubo un desacuerdo dentro de la familia de Aoi , como Aoi fue a vivir con su abuela. Esta separado de sus hermanas trío,

Ai ; Aoki y su hermano natsume , que fueron con sus padres en su lugar . Aoi no tenía mucho contacto con su familia por lo que ella cuidaba de su abuela. Unos

años más tarde la abuela de Aoi murió, dejando a Aoi sola . Aoi fue a Majijo y tomó tanto Yabakune y otros estudiantes Majijo. Así es como conoció a su

vicepresidente y su mejor amigo Sado después de tomar hacia abajo tanto a ella como la pandilla que se encontraba, Sado siendo el único que duró más

su colaboración y la amistad por respeto común por los demás. Aoi pronto llegó a la cima de Majijo y, o bien se unió o formado el grupo

Rappapa. En algún momento cuando se convirtió en la mas fuerte yankee Aoi fue diagnosticado con una enfermedad desconocida y sólo ha dejado un mes

para vivir. Luego fue hospitalizado en el Hospital Akatsuki donde Mikan estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial. Aoi decidió seguir adelante con su vida y establecer

el objetivo de la que se graduó de Majijo antes de que ella muere.

Aoi ha Permanecido hospitalizado debido a su enfermedad, pero no ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera Sado acerca de su condición. Sado viene a verla mientras

juega una partida de cartas con los demás pacientes y le dice que hay una nueva amenaza a la reputación de Rappapa. Sado desde entonces mantiene Aoi

informada pero ella no parece ser del todo interés ser eliminada por mikan y continúa rompiendo las reglas del hospital, como constantemente saliendo y tener

luces de bengala en el techo. Aoi se encuentra con Mikan, quien actualmente está de voluntaria en el hospital y le pregunta si quiere unirse a ellos jugando

dodgeball. Mikan no quiere pero escucha el comentario de Aoi que **aquellos que no quieren luchar podría también perder**. Aoi se escapa fuera del hospital y

va a Majijo y vuelve a su vida como estudiante para el día antes de hablar con Sado. Aoi le dice a Sado que ella no puede esperar para la graduación, pero le

encantaría ver la vista desde la terraza de nuevo con ella.

Aoi asiste a su ceremonia de graduación en la que acepta encantado su certificado de graduación antes de pedir Mikan intensificar. Aoi tuvo problemas para

llegar a Mikan después de una caminata agotadora y le dice a Mikan que no debe ser engreído y que ella siempre estará ahí antes de entregar Majijo a ella.

Aoi se fue llevada por Mikan.

Una semana antes de su muerte se contacta con sus hermanas Ai y Aoki para que se encontrara con Mikan ;Aoi le dice a Mikan que se seria una perfecta

pareja para su hermano natsume que esta estudiando en Gakuen alice una escuela de yankes y que tambien en un yanken como ella y que espera que un dia

también se encuentre con el .

* * *

Por Favor dejen sus comentario disculpen por faltas ortográficas

gracias por sus comentarios

lucy-chan


End file.
